A GIFT TO BE SIMPLE
by tweepe
Summary: Benci atau tidak, kehadirannya adalah nyata. Saat Minhyun melihat bocah itu tertidur dengan nyaman, ia tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Hwangdeep, Onghwang, Family&Friendship AU. Lagi ramadhan, ratednya T ya haha.
1. PROLOGUE

Jika ada suara yang lebih keras daripada suara detik jam di dinding sebelah sana, Minhyun pasti akan sangat berterima kasih. Fakta bahwa tidak ada yang bersuara selama hampir dua puluh menit benar-benar membuatnya gila, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa menghadapi masalah ini.

* * *

 **A GIFT TO BE SIMPLE**

 **PROLOGUE**

Twentipe © 2018

Hwang Minhyun & Bae Jin Young

* * *

Kemarin ketika ia pulang dari pekerjaannya ia sudah merasa akan ada yang tidak beres. Perasaannya memperingatinya. Pertanda-pertanda itu datang ketika ia tidak mood berbicara dan pekerjaan yang seharusnya melelahkan menjadi sangat ringan, biasanya ia menghabiskan sekitar delapan jam untuk satu kali pemotretan, tapi lalu ia melakukannya dengan baik dan memotong setengah waktu dari jadwalnya.

Memang sudah begitu polanya, hanya tinggal menunggu hingga saat masalah datang menghampiri. Bahkan, sepulang kerja, ketika semua lampu telah dimatikan dan Minhyun sudah bersiap untuk tidur, ia memikirkan prediksi-prediksi masalah apa saja yang akan menyapanya keesokan hari, tanpa berpikir bahwa masalah yang dihadapinya akan setidak terduga ini.

Minhyun menarik napas dengan keras, tingkat lelahnya sekarang berada di level tertinggi. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya?" tanyanya kepada wanita yang berada dihadapannya, tertunduk menahan tangis.

 **oOo**

Ini adalah jam sibuk.

Karena suatu kesalahan dari agensi yang menaunginya, Seongwoo jadi menandatangani dua kali lipat kontak dari yang seharusnya ia terima. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakan hal tersebut merupakan kesalahan atau bukan mengingat atasannya mendengar bahwa dia dan Minhyun tidak akan memperpanjang kontraknya setelah bulan ini berakhir.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Minhyun, kemana pria itu sekarang?

Seongwoo berdecak sebal sambil mencari kontak pria tersebut di ponselnya. Sutradara bahkan sudah kehilangan kesabaran akan keterlambatan Minhyun. Meski begitu Seongwoo bersyukur image Minhyun sebagai pria disiplin membantu kru memaklumi sikapnya sekarang. _Dia tidak pernah terlambat, mungkin memang ada masalah._ Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan semua orang.

Tapi tidak bagi Seongwoo.

 _Mungkin Minhyun masih marah._

Nada sambung terdengar tiga kali sebelum akhirnya Minhyun menjawabnya, "Yaa! Kau cari mati?! Kau benar-benar marah padaku karena aku memakai parfummu kemarin?! Aku hanya memakai satu semprot, satu semprot! Bahkan wanginya tidak menempel padaku untuk lima menit! Kemana kau?!"

Tidak ada jawaban di sebrang sana sebelum suara yang biasa jahil dan ceria itu tergantikan dengan desah berat seseorang yang tertekan, "... Seongwoo, bagaimana ini?"

Kekesalan Seongwoo meredup tergantikan oleh rasa cemas terhadap sahabatnya itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jeda beberapa saat dan sebelum Seongwoo memanggil Minhyun kembali untuk memastikan, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Minhyun menjawab, "Sepertinya aku mempunyai anak."

 **/to be continue/**

* * *

Hallo wannable! Especially Hwangdeep trash :D

It's been awhile sejak terakhir aku] buka dan menulis di , mungkin sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu? haha. Setelah ini di publish mungkin aku bakal baca-baca fanfic lain sembari mengingat jaman smp dulu dimana aku kecanduan baca fanfic. haha

Biasanya aku ga masukin catatan kaki kaya gini, tapi karena ini cerita pertama aku so aku sadar aku harus sapa kalian ^^

Cerita ini cukup mainstream btw, semua orang bisa terpikirkan alur cerita yang sama tapi tentu saja dengan perbendaharaan kata yang berbeda. Tidak akan ada karya yang 100% sama antara dua individu :)

So, saya mengharapkan dan menerima masukan dari kalian \^o^/

Trims.

— _twentipe, 2018  
_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

"Kalau boleh aku berpendapat, sepertinya dia bukan anak mu," ujar Seongwoo mencari kesamaan antara Minhyun dan anak berumur sekitar tujuh tahun yang sedang tertidur di sofa apartemen Minhyun. "Dia lebih tampan darimu,"

* * *

 **A GIFT TO BE SIMPLE**

 **CHAPTER ONE  
**

Twentipe © 2018

 **Hwang Minhyun & Bae Jin Young**

 _Note : AU, Penggunaan bahasa dewasa (Only this chapter, maybe), Bae Jinhwang is Bae Jinyoung, kesan dan pesan setelah membaca fiction ini sangat diterima :)_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Minhyun tersenyum sinis, "Terima Kasih,"

"Tidak, ini serius! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai bahwa dia anakmu begitu saja? Apa kau memang pernah..." Seongwoo menyipitkan matanya tidak berani melanjutkannya, berharap Minhyun mengerti apa yang selanjutnya ingin ia katakan meskipun apa yang dilakukan lawan bicaranya itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan Seongwoo salah mengartikan hal tersebut sebagai jawaban _ya_.

"BRENGSEK KAU! BAGAIMANA SESEORANG SEPERTIMU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB PADA GADIS YANG KAU DEKATI?!" teriak Seongwoo meledak-ledak. "Sekarang katakan padaku! Berapa gadis yang pernah kau tiduri?!"

"Ap..."

"Tidak. Cukup. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Bukankah ini sudah jelas mengingat kau mempunyai anak, pasti lebih dari satu kali bukan?" potongnya tanpa mendengar Minhyun berbicara. "Ini apa yang kata orang bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh menilai buku dari sampulnya, orang bilang saja mengatakan jangan memberitahu rahasia kepada orang lain bahkan bila itu sahabatmu, aku kira ini tidak berlaku untukmu. Kau benar-benar sudah menipuku. Kau sungguh pandai menyembunyikan topengmu. Selama ini aku percaya bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang langka yang kukenal. Kau tidak pernah berkencan dan sekarang kau mengatakan dirimu punya anak? Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa ini aku atau kau yang sedang berada dalam mimpi."

Minhyun membaringkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa dan menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan tangan. "Kau pikir aku percaya begitu saja? Aku bahkan berani bersumpah bila tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku atau wanita itu. Meskipun saat itu dia bilang aku sedang mabuk, aku masih tetap tidak percaya. Aku tidak pernah keluar batas."

' _Tapi jika itu memang tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia tidak tahu,'_ pikir Minhyun. Tujuh tahun lalu adalah masa tersulitnya, saat dimana hidup mulai berat dan dunia seolah mendorongnya keluar dari zona nyaman. Akan tetapi Minhyun adalah pria berprinsip, ia bahkan tidak mau mendekatkan mulutnya pada minuman keras atau sejenisnya, dan jika terpaksa ia hanya menyentuh ujung gelas berpura-pura seolah ia sedang meminumnya. Minhyun bahkan tidak pernah tahu berapa batasan alkohol yang dapat ia teguk. Jadi, ya... Minhyun tidak pernah keluar batas. Ia yakin itu.

Bagi Seongwoo sejujurnya pernyataan Minhyun cukup membingungkan, "Bila kau tidak percaya dia adalah anakmu, mengapa anak ini masih disini dan ibunya tidak?" tanya Seongwoo. Hal tersebut tidak bisa ia mengerti bagaimanapun Seongwoo memikirkannya. Kegiatan amal tidak cocok untuk masalah ini, ini berkaitan dengan nyawa seorang anak atau kebebasan seorang pria dan ini tidak seperti menitipkan anak anjing, anak itu manusia! Astaga...

Mengingat Minhyun merupakan model yang cukup terkenal juga pasti merupakan beban untuk membesarkan seorang anak, walaupun tidak sebanyak grup idol, Minhyun juga memiliki fanbasenya sendiri dan Seongwoo lihat fans sahabatnya itu cukup banyak dari rata-rata model lainnya.

Minhyun menghela napas berat lalu menatap anak yang sedang tertidur lelap itu dengan pandangan lelah. "Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku terkejut lalu menerimanya begitu saja? Entahlah."

Seongwoo mendengus. "Tapi kau memiliki kontak wanita itu bukan? Atau alamatnya kalau-kalau kau mau mengembalikan anak ini?"

"Tentu saja dia memberikannya kontakku. Tapi Seongwoo..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah ada seorang Ibu yang tega meninggalkan anaknya?"

Rahang Seongwoo mengeras dan matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kesimpulanku adalah Ibunya sedang dalam masa sulit dan karena suatu hal dia sangat ingin menjauhkan anaknya dari sisinya untuk sementara. Ini pasti sulit untuknya juga."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Seongwoo mendengus meremehkan. "Kau terlalu banyak berimanjinasi Minhyun." Ujarnya sembari menatap langit-langit apartemen. "Di dunia ini ada bermacam-macam sifat, tentu saja jahat berada di antaranya. Aku tidak merasa aneh bila ada seorang ibu yang tega membuang anaknya, terutama jika anak tersebut adalah anak haram."

Setelah hal tersebut keluar dari mulut Seongwoo, perlahan seisi ruangan menjadi sangat hening. Keheningan tersebut berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat Seongwoo menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat Minhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyala terganggu.

Cepat-cepat Seongwoo menambahkan, "Aku tidak bilang dia anakmu bukan? Bisa jadi dia anak haram dari pria lainnya."

Minhyun menghela napas, masih terganggu. "Bukankah label anak haram terlalu jahat, Seongwoo?" ujarnya penuh dengan kehati-hatian. "Siapa pula yang memintanya hidup atau diciptakan? Benar-benar kasar melabeli anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kata _haram_. Orang bilang itu cara masyarakat memberikan hukuman sosial bagi orangtuanya, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya anaklah yang menjadi korban. Aku tidak setuju dengan kata yang kau pilih,"

Mata Minhyun masih menyala dan aura ketidak setujuannya masih mengudara. Seongwoo tertawa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia lupa alasan mengapa ia bersahabat dengan Minhyun, pria itu memandang sesuatu secara luas, ia tidak pernah memihak dan ia terus saja memposisikan diri dari berbagai perspektif, Minhyun pria yang baik—setidaknya pada apa yang ia anggap benar. Dasar pria berprinsip.

"Baiklah aku menggaku salah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangan. Ia lalu mencairkan suasana dengan menanyakan hal yang dari tadi tidak diutarakan oleh Minhyun: "Ngomong-ngomong siapa wanita itu?"

Kini giliran Minhyun yang menyeringai. Sejujurnya sebisa mungkin Minhyun ingin merahasiakan identitas wanita itu, tapi Seongwoo sangat lucu jika ia sedang merajuk, dan Minhyun tidak akan melewatkan kesempatannya untuk menjahili Seongwoo, itu semacam hobi baginya. Jadi, " _Don't be surprise Seongwoo, and be prepare because she's_ y _our ex-crush. I'm sorry._ "

Dan hari ini Seongwoo merasa terkhianati untuk kedua kalinya.

oOo

Pada jam sepuluh malam, saat Seongwoo sudah pulang Minhyun membaringkan anak itu di kasur kamarnya. Ia sengaja tidak menempatkannya di kamar tamu untuk jaga-jaga kalau anak ini tiba-tiba terbangun dan terkejut sedang berada di ruangan asing. Bagaimana pun juga anak ini masih berumur 7 tahun, dan pembicaraan serius belum dapat dikejar oleh aspek psikologisnya.

Minhyun mendesah, ia tidak terlalu ahli dalam menjaga anak.

 _Bae Jinhwang_.

Itulah yang tertulis ketika Minhyun membongkar isi tas yang diberikan oleh Ibu anak itu dan nama itulah yang disebut wanita itu sebagai anaknya. Di dalam tas tersebut terdapat susu, mainan-mainan yang terlihat seperti rongsokan, dan pakaian-pakaian yang muat dipakai oleh anak tersebut. Diantara pakaian itu salah satunya ialah piyama.

Baju tidur itu berwarna merah dan biru dengan motif kotak-kotak, jika Minhyun sentuh bahannya terasa tidak terlalu nyaman dipakai, terlalu tipis untuk musim dingin dan terlalu kasar untuk kulit anak-anak. Tapi tidak ada lagi piyama lain selain itu.

Minhyun kembali menatap tubuh mungil yang sedang tertidur di kasurnya sekali lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian yang dipakainya menjadi baju tidur. Ia bisa menaikan temperatur ruangan agar anak ini tidak kedinginan.

' _Setidaknya piyama ini akan lebih nyaman dipakai dibanding kemeja dan celana jins itu.'_ Pikir Minhyun.

Minhyun membuka satu kancing paling atas dari kemeja itu, lalu satu kancing lagi dibawahnya dan dibawahnya dan dibawahnya lagi. Semakin Minhyun membuka kancing baju Jinhwang, semakin kencang pula jantung Minhyun memompa. Dan ketika kancing terakhir dilepas sehingga mengekspos seluruh tubuh bagian atas Jinhwang, tanpa sadar tangan Minhyun mengepal marah.

 _Seseorang telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada anak usia tujuh tahun!_

 _See you in the next chapter! :D_

* * *

 _Author Note:_

 _Btw, Jinyoung aku ubah umurnya dari 3 tahun ke 7 tahun karena ternyata 3 tahun masih kecil banget. Jadi kalau ada paragraf yang ga nyambung atau ada kalimat yang belum aku edit, tolong kasih tau yaa :D_

 _-twentipe, 2018-_


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**A GIFT TO BE SIMPLE**

 **CHAPTER TWO  
**

Twentipe © 2018

 **Hwang Minhyun & Bae Jin Young**

 _Note : AU, Bae Jinhwang is Bae Jinyoung, Hwangdeep & Onghwang, Jinyoung 7 tahun, kesan dan pesan setelah membaca fiction ini sangat diterima :)_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sejak kecil, Minhyun selalu berpikir bahwa hidup jangan pernah di ambil rumit, jangan pernah memikirkannya secara berlebihan. Alasan mengapa seseorang merasa depresi tidak lain karena ia terlalu banyak berpikir, terlalu banyak khawatir tentang pendapat orang dan tidak percaya diri akan dirinya sendiri.

Saat mengalami cobaan atau perintah yang sulit, ayahnya selalu mengatakan apapun yang terjadi ia harus siap, ia harus menghadapinya dan menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir kesulitan apa yang harus ia lewati kelak. Karena siap artinya bertanggung jawab, dan dalam hubungannya artinya Minhyun mau tidak mau wajib memikirkan bagaimana penyelesaiannya.

Minhyun terus mengatakan kalimat yang seperti mantra itu berulang kali. " _Siap dulu baru mikir. Siap dulu baru mikir. Siap dulu baru mikir."_

"Ah Minhyun! Kau sudah datang?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah sutradara Kim. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang seharusnya marah karena Minhyun mengacaukan jadwalnya kemarin, sutradara tidak terlalu nampak menyeramkan.

Minhyun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mengabari apa-apa kemarin."

Pak Sutradara Kim menepuk-nepuk punggung Minhyun, mengarahkannya untuk menegakkan kembali punggungnya. "Jangan kau pikirkan, kau pasti memiliki urusan yang mendadak kemarin." Ujarnya kemudian. "Tapi... Siapa anak itu?" tanya Pak Sutradara Kim sembari menunjuk anak yang sedang di genggam oleh tangan Minhyun.

"Dia an..."

"Minhyun! Kau sudah datang?!" teriak Seongwoo dari arah belakang. "Ah! Selamat pagi Pak Sutradara," sapa Seongwoo, kemudian ia menunduk dan menatap dua buah bola mata hitam kecil milik anak di samping Minhyun, ia tersenyum kembali. "Kau datang juga Jinhwang?"

Minhyun merasakan Jinhwang mendadak kaku dalam genggamannya, karenanya ia memutuskan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menggendongnya. "Jinhwang, dia paman Seongwoo, dia aneh seperti tampangnya. Jadi hati-hati jika berdekatan dengannya ya," canda Minhyun mencoba membuat anak itu tenang.

"Apa-apaan," Seongwoo merenggut tidak suka.

Kali ini Minhyun kembali menatap Sutradara Kim dengan penuh penyesalan. "Pak Sutradara Kim, maaf karena membawa anak kecil kemari, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ujar Minhyun benar-benar menyesal.

Wajah Pak Sutradara Kim mendadak berubah canggung. Sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak suka akan kenyataan Minhyun bertindak seenaknya dengan membawa anak kecil ke dalam pekerjaannya. Ini tidak seperti mereka akan beres syuting satu atau dua jam, untuk satu kali pemotretan saja diperlukan minimal enam jam jika tidak terhambat apapun dan perihal syuting kali ini yang berbasis video mungkin mereka akan melakukannya selama 8 hingga 12 jam. Balita yang kepribadiannya tidak bisa diam barang 10 menit tentu suatu masalah untuk kelancaran syuting.

Pak Sutradara Kim menghela napas, ' _bagaimana lagi?_ ' pikirnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Baiklah dibandingkan kita harus mengundurkannya sehari lagi."

Minhyun tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. _'Tentu saja kau harus, karena jika memang kita mengundur syuting sehari lagi, dia akan tetap kubawa juga.'_

oOo

"Jinhwang," panggil Minhyun ketika anak itu sudah diturunkan dan ditempatkan di kursi yang dapat dilihat dari arah tempat Minhyun berdiri nantinya.

Jinhwang tersentak dan menatap Minhyun ketakutan. "Y..Ya?"

Tangannya yang bergetar tentu tidak luput dari mata Minhyun. Minhyun mengerti jika ia masih tidak nyaman akan semua perubahan yang mendadak ini, karenanya ia melakukan pendekatan secara perlahan kepada Jinhwang. Delapan jam mengenalnya cukup untuk membuat Minhyun memprediksi apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Jadi ia berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Jinhwang dan mengusap tangan Jinhwang yang bergetar, berharap bahwa sedikitnya ia akan mengurangi kegugupan dan rasa sakit anak itu. Minhyun tersenyum dengan lembut, "Tunggu _Appa_ selesai bekerja disini ya? Nanti kita akan makan makanan yang enak," ujarnya lalu mencium kedua tangan Jinhwang lalu mengusap kepalanya sebelum pergi menuju sorotan lampu.

Minhyun tidak peduli apa dia adalah ayahnya atau bukan, dan dia tidak peduli jika wanita itu memanfaatkannya seperti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Seongwoo. Yang minhyun tahu, anak itu nyata, Jinhwang nyata. Keberadaannya tidak bisa ditolak ataupun dibuang begitu saja, tidak ada manusia yang berhak menerima perlakuan seperti itu, terutama bagi anak kecil yang belum memahami cara dunia bekerja. Minhyun tidak akan membiarkannya. Jika hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia harus melakukan ini, maka dia akan melakukannya. Bukankah itu aturan pertama jika kita ingin hidup tanpa rasa penyesalan?

oOo

"Kau benar-benar membawanya ke tempat kerja," ujar Seongwoo di tengah istirahat singkat mereka. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sedang uring-uringan mencari kebenaran kesana-kemari,"

Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang dan mereka sedang menunggu arahan sutradara untuk melanjutkan syuting ke take berikutnya sebelum seluruh kru beristirahat. Minhyun bersyukur ia masih bisa fokus bekerja dengan seorang anak yang terus menunggunya dengan sabar di sana.

"Dia benar-benar tidak bergerak," ucap Minyun kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau bahkan masih bisa tertawa?" ujarnya dengan wajah yang mengatakan _aku-berteman-dengan-orang-gila_.

Minhyun balas menatap Seongwoo dengan wajah yang masih geli, "Kenapa? Tidak suka? Pergi sana!" candanya sambil memukul kepala Seongwoo menggunakan lembar _script_ mereka, yang mana membuat Seongwoo berteriak protes.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu take lagi kemudian sutradara meneriakan bahwa mereka akan berkumpul kembali setelah satu jam beristirahat. Yang mana kesempatan ini langsung diambil oleh Minhyun untuk membawa Jinhwang keluar.

"Jinhwang!" panggil Seongwoo ceria. "Mari makan bersama paman!"

Minhyun yang sedang mengganti bajunya kembali melihat perubahan ekspresi ketika Seongwoo memanggilnya. Dengan cepat ia lalu mengancingkan bajunya dan bergerak mendekati Seongwoo dan Jinhwang.

"Apa yang mau kau makan?" tanyanya kepada Jinhwang sambil menggenggam tangan Jinhwang untuk mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau _happy meal_?" ujar Seongwoo merekomendasikan. "Kau tahu kan disana terdapat banyak hadiah mainan yang disukai anak-anak. Aku ingat saat kecil dulu aku ingin sekali membelinya hanya untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"Kau mau?" tanya Minhyun pada anak yang tingginya jauh di bawahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Minhyun menghela napas. "Kurasa kita akan makan makanan yang sehat dibandingkan makan makanan _fast food_ ," ujarnya mengambil kesimpulan. "Bagaimana jika _seafood_?

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Jinhwang, tetapi begitu Minhyun menatap mata Seongwoo ia mendapatkan pandangan berbinar dari pria tersebut. "Call!" teriaknya sambil menjentikkan jarinya pada wajah Minhyun.

Sudah sangat lapar, heh?

oOo

Sejujurnya masih banyak hal yang membuat Seongwoo penasaran, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdua saja dengan Minhyun. Sepanjang malam sepulang dari apartemen Minhyun ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Minhyun sadar bahwa bukan tanggung jawabnya menjaga seorang anak orang lain. Tidak bermaksud menyalahkan sang wanita atau memihak pada sahabatnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa Seongwoo sangat mengenal Minhyun membuat ia yakin bahwa Minhyun tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal. Bahkan dengan matanya sendiri ia sering melihat bagaimana Minnhyun memuliakan seorang wanita.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12:30 saat Seongwoo menunggu makanan datang bersama Jinhwang, sedangkan orang yang mengaku sebagai ayah dari Jinhwang sendiri sedang pergi entah kemana, mungkin toilet. Jika diperhatikan, wajah Jinhwang benar-benar tampan. Seongwoo tidak tahu apa karena memang ia masih kecil atau bagaimana, tapi wajahnya sangat kecil hingga tidak terlalu banyak jarang kosong di wajahnya. Rambutnya sangat hitam dan lembut, namun sedikit mengganggu mengingat panjangnya sudah menutupi telinga. Jika Jinhwang sedang tidak ketakutan, wajahnya terlihat mengitimidasi, bahkan saat diam saja matanya terlihat sedang kesal sepanjang waktu.

"Jinhwang," panggil Seongwoo yang dibalas dengan sentakan terkejut dari Jinhwang. _'Mengapa anak ini selalu terkejut tiap kali aku memanggilnya?"_ Pikir Seongwoo aneh. "Dimana ibumu?" tanyanya berani.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Minhyun merupakan sahabat yang benar-benar dipedulikannya, ia tidak suka melihat Minhyun hanya menerima saja semua yang terjadi dan bahkan tidak mencari kebenaran apapun. Ia tidak tahan melihat ada seseorang yang mencoba memanfaatkan sifatnya yang memang baik. Dan ia masih menaruh keyakinan bahwa anak ini bukanlah anak dari Hwang Minhyun.

"Jinhwang?" tanyanya sekali lagi ketika Jinhwang tidak menjawabnya. Ekspresi ketakutan jelas terlihat dari wajah bocah 7 tahun itu, matanya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, bahkan tangannya pun tidak berhenti bergetar. Seongwoo sadar mungkin ia telah kelewatan, tapi ia juga yakin bahwa Jinhwang mampu mengatasinya. Ia harus mampu. Karena dunia tidak adil untuk beberapa orang.

"Aku tidak tahu..." bisiknya sambil menunduk.

Seongwoo akan kembali mengintrogasinya jika saja ia tidak melihat Minhyun mendekat sambil membawa keresek cemilan di dalamnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Makanannya belum datang juga?" tanyanya ketika melihat meja yang masih kosong. Ia lalu duduk disamping Jinhwang dan membukakan yogurt anggur untuknya. "Kau mau ini?"

Seongwoo benar-benar berharap bahwa Jinhwang akan berhenti gemetaran dan menjawab Minhyun, setidaknya Minhyun tidak akan merasa ada yang aneh dan curiga pada Seongwoo. Tapi Jinhwang terus menunduk dan gemetar.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Minhyun menunduk, mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Jinhwang yang tidak mau membalas matanya.

"Jinhwang," panggil Seongwoo. "Jinhwang!" ujarnya sekali lagi dengan sentakan.

"Hentikan!" seru Minhyun kepada Sengwoo ketika melihat Jinhwang yang semakin gemetar. "Kau semakin membuatnya takut,"

Seongwoo memutarkan bola matanya. "Dan itu membuatnya sebagai apa? Aku hanya memanggil namanya."

Minhyun mendesis. "Justru itulah masalahnya."

Pelayan datang menyusun makanannya ketika Seongwoo dan Minhyun sedang melayangkan masing-masing rasa kesalnya melalui mata mereka. Mereka memesan cukup banyak makanan laut, dimulai dari udang saus asam manis, salmon saus mentega, dan cumi saus tiram, belum sayur-sayuran dan minuman yang dipesan mereka. Jadi cukup lama hingga Pelayan selesai menyusun meja dan bertanya apa pesanannya sudah diterima dengan lengkap. Dan pada saat itulah mereka berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan menjawab pertanyaan pelayan dengan seadanya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan," ujar Minhyun sembari mengambil sumpit.

Seongwoo mendengus dan mengambil sumpit didepannya juga, ia lalu memberikan wajah paling ramahnya kepada anak disamping Minhyun yang sudah tidak terlalu menunduk ketika melihat makanan dihadapannya. "Makan yang banyak Jin~Hwangg~" ujarnya lebih berniat menjahili lelaki di samping anak itu daripada menggoda Jinhwang. Dan tentu saja pandangan kesal kembali dilayangkan Minhyun.

"Apa?!" pelotot Seongwoo pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menghela napas geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengusap rambut belakang Jinhwang. "Makanlah," ujarnya memerintah.

Dan bersyukur, Jinhwang langsung mengambil sumpit dan makan dengan lahap.

.

.

 _TBC :)_

* * *

 _Author Note :_

 _Maaf karena aku edit Jinyoung jadi 7 tahun. Setelah dipikir-pikir 3 tahun terlalu kecil untuk diajak bicara serius._

 _Oiya.. makasih juga untuk yang review/fav/follow (terutama yang review karena aku bisa interaksi sama kalian dan denger kesan/pesan kalian muehehehe)_

 _See you in the next chapter~! \^o^/_

 _-Tweepe, 2018-_


End file.
